pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Bibliography of Edward Plunkett, Lord Dunsany
The catalogue of Lord Dunsany's work during his 52-year active writing career is quite extensive, and is fraught with pitfalls for two reasons: first, many of Dunsany's original books of collected short stories were later followed by reprint collections, some of which were unauthorised and included only previously published stories; and second, some later collections bore titles very similar to different original books. In 1993, S.T. Joshi and Darrell Schweitzer released a bibliographic volume which, while emphasising that it makes no claim to be the final word, gives considerable information on Dunsany's work. They noted that a "ledger" of at least some of Dunsany's work was thought to have existed at Dunsany Castle. It is believed that the curator at Dunsany Castle has compiled considerable writing and publication data. The following is a partial list compiled from various sources. Short-story collections Original Miscellaneous * The Gods of Pegāna (1905) (Project Gutenberg Entry:http://www.gutenberg.org/ebooks/8395) * Time and the Gods (1906) (Project Gutenberg Entry:http://www.gutenberg.org/ebooks/8183) * The Sword of Welleran and Other Stories (1908) (Project Gutenberg Entry:http://www.gutenberg.org/ebooks/10806) * A Dreamer's Tales (1910) (Project Gutenberg Entry:http://www.gutenberg.org/ebooks/8129) * The Book of Wonder (1912) (Project Gutenberg Entry:http://www.gutenberg.org/ebooks/7477) * Fifty-One Tales, aka The Food of Death (1915) (Project Gutenberg Entry:http://www.gutenberg.org/ebooks/7838) * Tales of Wonder (1916) (published in America as The Last Book of Wonder) (Project Gutenberg Entry:http://www.gutenberg.org/ebooks/13821) * Tales of Three Hemispheres (1919) (Project Gutenberg Entry:http://www.gutenberg.org/ebooks/11440) * The Man Who Ate the Phoenix (1949) * The Little Tales of Smethers and Other Stories (1952), including the "Linley" crime/mystery tales Jorkens * The Travel Tales of Mr. Joseph Jorkens (1931) * Jorkens Remembers Africa (1934) * Jorkens Has a Large Whiskey (1940) * The Fourth Book of Jorkens (1947) * Jorkens Borrows Another Whiskey (1954) * The Last Book of Jorkens (2002), prepared for publication in 1957 The Jorkens books were released in a 3-volume omnibus set in 2004-2005, with some added material: * The Collected Jorkens, Volume One (April 2004), the first two books of Jorkens * The Collected Jorkens, Volume Two (2004), the second two Jorkens books, plus two uncollected stories, one not previously published * The Collected Jorkens, Volume Three (April 2005), the last two Jorkens books, plus three uncollected stories, at least one not previously published War sketches * Tales of War (1918) (Project Gutenberg Entry:http://www.gutenberg.org/ebooks/5713), war-related short stories, some published from the War Office originally; also issued in a revised "Expanded Edition" (not prepared by Dunsany but with his Estate's permission) with more stories, by Wildside Press. * Unhappy Far-Off Things (1919) (Project Gutenberg Entry:http://www.gutenberg.org/ebooks/13820). Reprint collections * Selections from the Writings of Lord Dunsany (1912, edited by W.B. Yeats) (Project Gutenberg Entry:http://www.gutenberg.org/ebooks/13664) * A Dreamer's Tales and Other Stories (1917; collects A Dreamer's Tales and The Sword of Welleran, unauthorised) * Book of Wonder (1918; collects The Book of Wonder and Time and the Gods, unauthorised) * The Sword of Welleran and Other Tales of Enchantment (1954), selected by Lord and Lady Dunsany as a sampling of works to date Posthumous collections * At the Edge of the World (1970) * Beyond the Fields We Know (1972) * Gods, Men and Ghosts (1972), including short stories, essays * Over the Hills and Far Away (1974) * The Ghosts of the Heaviside Layer, and Other Fantasms (1980), a posthumous gathering of uncollected stories, essays and two plays * Bethmoora and Other Stories (1993) * The Exiles Club and Other Stories (1993) * The Lands of Wonder (1994) * The Hashish Man and Other Stories (1996) * The Complete Pegana (1998) * Time and the Gods (2000) * In the Land of Time, and Other Fantasy Tales (March 2004), a Penguin Classics volume * Lost Tales, Volume 1 (2012) Previously uncollected short stories appearing in magazines between 1909-1915. * Lost Tales, Volume 2: The Emperor's Crystal & Other Lost Tales (2013) Previously uncollected short stories appearing in magazines and newspapers between 1915-1920 and a previously unpublished story from 1909. * Lost Tales, Volume 3 (2014) Previously uncollected short stories appearing in magazines and newspapers between 1910-1954 and three previously unpublished stories. * The Men of Baldfolk & Other Fanciful Tales (2016) Five previously unpublished stories and four uncollected stories ranging from 1908 to 1955. Novels Fantasy * Don Rodriguez: Chronicles of Shadow Valley aka The Chronicles of Rodriguez (1922) (Project Gutenberg Entry:http://www.gutenberg.org/ebooks/4282) * The King of Elfland's Daughter (1924) * The Charwoman's Shadow (1926), second part of the Shadow Valley Chronicles * The Blessing of Pan (1927, see also Pan) * The Curse of the Wise Woman (1933) * My Talks With Dean Spanley (1936) * The Strange Journeys of Colonel Polders (1950) Science fiction * The Last Revolution (1951) * The Pleasures of a Futuroscope (2003) (posthumous novel dating from the mid-1950s; on a topic first introduced in a Jorkens story) Non-Science fiction or Fantasy * Up in the Hills (1935) * Rory and Bran (1936) * The Story of Mona Sheehy (1939) * Guerilla (1944) * His Fellow Men (1952) Drama * Most of the early Dunsany plays were issued in individual editions by Samuel French, freely available but mostly for the acting and production market. Collections * Five Plays (1914) **"The Gods of the Mountain" **"The Golden Doom" **"King Argimenes and the Unknown Warrior" **"The Glittering Gate" **"The Lost Silk Hat" * A Night at an Inn (full-length play) (1916) * Plays of Gods and Men (1917) (Project Gutenberg Entry:http://www.gutenberg.org/ebooks/11283) **"The Tents of the Arabs" **"The Laughter of the Gods" **"The Queen's Enemies" **"A Night at an Inn" (as above) * If (full-length play) (1921) (Project Gutenberg Entry:http://www.gutenberg.org/ebooks/1311) * Plays of Near and Far (1922) **"The compromise of the King of the Golden Isles" **"The flight of the queen" **"Cheezo" **"A good bargain" **"If Shakespeare lived today" **"Fame and the poet" * Alexander and Three Small Plays (1925) **"Alexander" **"The old king's tale" **"The evil kettle" **"The amusements of Khan Kharuda" * Seven Modern Comedies (1928) **"Atalanta in Wimbledon" **"The raffle" **"The journey of the soul" **"In holy Russia" **"His sainted grandmother" **"The hopeless passion of Mr. Bunyon" **"The jest of Hahalaba" * The Old Folk of the Centuries (full-length play) (1930) * Mr Faithful (full-length play) (1935) * Plays for Earth and Air (1937), plays written for and produced on radio, notably BBC Light and the World Service **"Fame comes late" **"A matter of honour" **"Mr. Sliggen's hour" **"The pumpkin" **"The use of man" **"The Bureau de change" **"The seventh symphony" **"Golden dragon city" **"Time's joke" **"Atmospherics" * The Ghosts of the Heaviside Layer, and Other Fantasms (1980), a posthumous gathering of uncollected stories, essays and two plays **"The Prince of Stamboul" (1925) **"Lord Adrian" (1933) * The Ginger Cat and Other Lost Plays (2005), plays known to have existed, and in at least one case acted, but only unearthed in the 2000s **"The Ginger Cat" (1914) **"The Murderers" (1919) **"Mr. Faithful" (1922) Poetry collections * Fifty Poems (1929) * Mirage Water (1938) * War Poems (1941) (extensive notes to each poem posted in review of the book at Amazon.co.uk) * Wandering Songs (1943) * A Journey (1944) * The Year (1946) * The Odes of Horace (1947) (translation) * To Awaken Pegasus (1949) * Verses Dedicatory: 18 Previously Unpublished Poems (1985) Nonfiction Essay collections * Gods, Men and Ghosts (1972), including short stories, essays * The Ghosts of the Heaviside Layer, and Other Fantasms (1980), a posthumous gathering of uncollected stories, essays and two plays Essays * Nowadays (1918), a single long essay * If I Were Dictator (1934), a long satirical essay, one of a series by well-known figures of the period * The Donnellan Lectures 1943 (1945), lectures given at Trinity College Dublin by Dunsany * A Glimpse from a Watchtower (1947), a long essay musing on the future in a nuclear era Geography/history * My Ireland (1937), a non-fiction look at Ireland and her landscape and heritage, with photos Autobiography * Patches of Sunlight (1938) * While The Sirens Slept (1944) * The Sirens Wake (1945) Letters * Arthur C. Clarke & Lord Dunsany: A Correspondence 1945–1956. ed. Keith Allen Daniels. Palo Alto, CA, USA: Anamnesis Press, 1998, a posthumous collection with the cooperation of the Dunsany Estate and Arthur C. Clarke. Books in print Millennium Fantasy Masterworks * Time and the Gods (contains The Gods of Pegāna, Time and the Gods, The Sword of Welleran and Other Stories, A Dreamer's Tales, The Book of Wonder and The Last Book of Wonder, without the Sime illustrations and with Pegāna out of order) * The King of Elfland's Daughter Penguin Classics * In the Land of Time: and Other Fantasy Tales Del Rey Books *''The King of Elfland's Daughter'' *''The Charwoman's Shadow'' Hippocampus Press *''The Pleasures of a Futuroscope'' :The Hippocampus website mentioned in 2007 the possibility of a further collection of Dunsany material, edited by S.T. Joshi. Wildside Press * The Gods of Pegāna * Time and the Gods * The Book of Wonder * A Dreamer's Tales * Fifty-One Tales * Tales of War: Expanded Edition * Unhappy Far-Off Things * Don Rodriguez: Chronicles of Shadow Valley * Plays of Gods and Men * The Ginger Cat and Other Lost Plays Forgotten classics *''The Dreams of a Prophet'' (hardcover, with large print edition also available via the Lulu.com website; contains the collections The Gods of Pegana, Time and the Gods, The Sword of Welleran, and Fifty-One Tales) Pegana Press *''Lost Tales Volume 1'' *''The Emperor's Crystal & Other Lost Tales Volume 2'' *''Lost Tales, Volume 3'' *''The Men of Baldfolk & Other Fanciful Tales'' Valancourt Books * The Curse of the Wise Woman with an introduction by Mark Valentine. Category:Bibliographies by writer Category:Bibliographies of British writers Category:Fantasy bibliographies Category:Dramatist and playwright bibliographies Category:Works by Edward Plunkett, 18th Baron of Dunsany